Angels
by Gadoken King
Summary: Tired of people refering to Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Maron as the Z warriors? This is the story of the REAL Z warriors. Krillin, Tien and Yamcha. For people who liked "The sayian". "Angels" comes form Jap. ending theme for Buu saga.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Okay, you asked, and so you shall receive. As Ive said, Im still kinda green when it comes to dbz fics, so bear with me, and if worse comes to worse, I can go back and change things, so every chapter I will ask for input. I probably wont update until I get feedback, so keep this in mind if you decide to be a lazy reader.

AN2: This is a story for the humans. This will not be a silly fic where the humans receive special powers or go on crazy adventures. I will follow the story line pretty much on the dot. some creative license will be taken. Im not trying to give these guys any pride, Im merely showing you the pride they already have. By the way, Goku is my favorite character, so don't think this is merely favoritism. If all goes well, I will do a short Goku fic upon the completion of this one.

Angels- prologue

_The past week has gone by so slowly. I haven't been this excited in a while._

Krillin had been packing all of the items he wanted to bring on his camping trip. He had hoped it would make the time pass faster, but he had finished his task in two minutes.

_Guess super speed can't be good all the time._

He decided to quell his anxiety by playing with his daughter Maron. He had worried that he would never have had a chance to see her again, after Majin Buu attacked. Buu had successfully wiped out the entire earth, save Mr. Satan, Dende, Goku and Vegeta. Things had finally settled down a bit, but Krillin could still feel all of the tension caused by the battle in his gut. The fate of the universe had been so precautiously balanced at so many points during the fight.

_Even I fought Buu at one point._

Krillin had decided to calm his nerves by going on a camping trip with Tien and Yamcha. He hadn't seen either of them since Buu, and it had become sort of like a trend. Gather for a huge battle to save the earth, and then not see each other for another three or four years. He had decided to put that to an end. He had went to Yamcha's mansion in West City and extended an invitation. Then he had spent the rest of the day tracing down Tien's ki signature. It had taken a bit more to convince Tien to come along. But in the end, Krillin managed to squeeze an "I guess so" out of the three eyed warrior. Now all he had to do was wait for nightfall.

AN: Very short, I know.... Just wanted to put something out, so people could begin to throw ideas or whatnot at me. Give me three or four days to get out the first chapter.


	2. The Great Yamcha

AN- well, you bastards didn't give me any reviews (at least not as I wrote this. damn and its 24 hour update rule!) but I'll give you a chapter anyway. See what you guys think, and let me know how ya feel! And nope, I don't own any db or dbz characters. (Wouldn't it be funny if Akira Toriyama wrote something? ie- AN- yes, I do own all the dbz characters. I am Akira Toryiyama. Booyah!) but alas, he is not I. (confused?) Let the show begin!  
  
Yamcha had just finished gathering the firewood and used a light ki blast to start a fire. He sat down to wait for Krillin and Tien to return from gathering fish. Sighing, he put his chin on his hands. He began to speak his thoughts aloud.  
  
"I can't believe how far we've all come. I remember when I first met  
Goku."

* * *

Puar came flying into Yamcha's thieving den. "Lord Yamcha! We have prey!"  
  
Yamcha sat up from sharpening his blade. Really? Who would be dumb enough to travel through the desert during the day?"  
  
"Well, apparently a young boy and a pig."  
  
"A pig? Not exactly it's natural habitat, now is it?"  
  
Puar laughed. "Perhaps the boy is a delivery service. Did you order food?"  
  
Yamcha returned the laugh as he stood up, sheathing his sword. "No, but it looks like we have fresh pork for tonight, eh Puar?"  
  
Yamcha and Puar jumped on Yamcha's capsule bike and sped to the spot where Puar had spotted the food. Yamcha put on his most menacing frown and executed one of those cool stops where the bike spins around and sprays the dude you want to intimidate. He jumped off his bike and pulled out his sword.  
  
"You there! Boy! Hand me the pig and any capsules you have and you will live!"  
  
The boy did not appear to be affected, but the pig let out a scream.  
"Bandit! He's come to kill us! Goku! Do something!"  
  
The boy named Goku smiled and dropped into a defensive stance. "You  
shouldn't steal things from people."  
  
Yamcha laughed as he accepted the challenge and assumed a fighting stance of his own. _A boy that young with such an impressive stance? Who is this child?_ Out loud he said, "Boy, you would be best to stand down! I am Yamcha, and my name is feared throughout this region!"  
  
Now the pig squealed even louder. "You're Yamcha? Goku! Let's run! Now! You might be good, but Yamcha will lay you out! We gotta go!"  
  
Yamcha laughed. "I see my reputation spreads so far out as to even reach soft city creatures such as yourself! Boy! I suggest you follow the pig and flee! But be warned, I will still track you, and a wolf never loses his prey!"  
  
Goku pulled out his power pole and attacked Yamcha with a swinging down strike. _What speed! _Yamcha quickly threw his sword in between the sword and his face, barely blocking the blow. Yamcha ran forward to press the attack, but was knocked back as the boy's staff shot forward, catching him in the stomach. _His pole grew?_

Yamcha propped himself up on one knee, clutching at his stomach. His sword had been lost from the blow. "Tell me, boy. Where did you get that staff? I have heard of only one such weapon that grows at command. The nyo bu. Tell me! How did one such as yourself come to posses such a weapon?"

Goku smiled. "You mean my power pole? My grandpa gave it to me!"

"You...your grandpa?!"

Goku nodded.

"But the fabled owner of the weapon was the great master Son Gohan!"

"You know my grandpa?"

_Aha. So this is the grandson of Gohan? His ability begins to make sense..._

"I see. Fate may have smiled on you so far, but do not let down your guard. Barehanded, I am even stronger than I am armed!"

Suddenly a loud series of groans emitted from the boy's stomach. As he looked down in hunger, Yamcha choose that moment to strike.

"Ruga fufu ken!! Power of the wolf!!"

There was a slight disturbance in the air that Gohan had told Goku meant the use of ki. Yamcha's ki powered fists flew forward, slamming the nyu bu out of Goku's hands, and pummeling the boy senseless. The final strike was an extended double palm attack, and the force of the blow coupled with a small blast of barely visible ki sent Goku flying through the air. Yamcha grinned as he turned towards the pig.

"The boy was strong, but he has no true battle experience. Now then, should I assume by your cowardly shaking that you posses no such strength?"

Oolong shook his head, not daring to make eye contact with the bandit. Puar began laughing evilly. (AN- squeak squeak squeak. Dumb puar. Heh.) Suddenly, all the rubble that Goku had been piled under went flying through the air. Yamcha turned in surprise as Goku rushed at him full speed.

"Are you joking?! Do you need another taste of my Rufa fufu ken?"

"Ha! The fist of the wolf fang? Try my 'jan ken pow'!!!"

"Rock paper....?"

Goku threw forward his fist, collding with Yamcha's block. "Rock!!!"

Then he stuck out his pointer and middle fingers, poking Yamcha in the eyes. "Scissors!"

Finally Goku imitated the stunned bandit, throwing his hand out in a palm strike, emitting a small amount of ki like his grandfather had shown him. "Paper!!!!!!!!"

Yamcha flew across the desert, slamming into the ground and clutching at his eyes. "That does it!!" _No one makes a fool of me!!!_ Yamcha dashed forward, summoning forth the power of the wolf.

Fate decided at this time that it would be funny to have a certain annoying girl sit up and yawn. Yamcha and the girl locked eyes. _Such beauty.... I've never seen such... oh god! She's looking at me! What do I do? What do I do? Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod!!!! Kami, what do I do?!?!?!?AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!_

The last scream in Yamcha's thoughts burst forth into reality, Yamcha screaming at the top of his lungs. He jumped onto his bike and took off, his scream slowly fading the further he got.

* * *

Yamcha smiled as he thought of 'the good old days'. Things were so much different now. _I can actually look at a girl without screaming... Not that it matters. Bulma ended up marrying Vegeta, of all people. I don't even matter anymore. Can't even help defend the earth... How did it get this bad? I remember when..._

"Yamcha! Yamcha!" Krillin's frantic screaming finally broke through Yamcha's thoughts. Yamcha looked at Krillin with a confused look. "What's up Krillin?"

"Your foot, moron!!!!! Your foot is on fire!!"

Yamcha looked down and sure enough, during his daydream, he had stuck his foot into the fire he had started. Yamcha hopped down toward the river, throwing himself in in an attempt to douse out his foot. Krillin laughed at the spectacle. "Yamcha, you never change..."

Yamcha growled as he climbed out of the river. "Can it, Krillin. I was just lost in thought, that's all."

"Well, anyways, I managed to grab a few fish. We can throw it over the fire, or we could just light your leg again."

"I said can it!"

Krillin chuckled as he began preparing the fish for the dinner they would have once Tien returned.

AN- Okay, first things first, I'm pretty sure I misspelled "nyu bo" and the Japanese wording of "Wolf fang fist" Im doing this from memory, so if someone would like to NICELY correct me, it would be greatly appreciated. Secondly, I realize I left some parts out, I just didn't find them terribly important. Lastly, this isn't going to be merely a recap of db/dbz. There will be other stuff, all revolving around the humans. Its just that the first few sagas actually USED the human characters, so there isn't much room for creative licsence. Besides, it adds a nice backdrop for people who don't know much of dragonball. Which if that is true, I highly recommend buying at the zstore. 40 for a dvd saga box set! Dragonball is a lot better than Z in a lot of ways, I highly suggest at least watching some! For people who actually know whats going on right now, patience, and things will hopefully get a little more interesting as it goes on! Thanks, and please, review!!!!!!

Also, once I feel a little more ambitious, I will include the lyrics to angels at the end of one of these chapters.Klyde


	3. A new resolve

AN- Sorry it's been a minute since the last update. Been really busy. (Shameless plug, if you like this story, you will love my other ones, which are infinitely better than this slow starting story. Eventually, this story will evolve into something greater, but we all need a little patience. Until then, keep reviewing, and go into my profile and look at my other stories! The only one I don't update anymore is "For the Love of A Guildmistress" , a Lunar story that was probably my best work, but the mood and inspiration for this story have both left me, so I fear it may remain incomplete forever. And of course, my Yamcha inspired poem, "the Sayian", was a one shot, so don't expect that one to get updated soon, because it's done. People, I try real hard, and I get very few reviews! It takes only a second!!!! Please!!!!!!!!! ... Okay, my rant is officially over.

* * *

Yamcha sat down on the ground, finally having managed to put out his leg, which had gone up in flames while he had been daydreaming. Now he and Krillin sat around the fire, preparing the fish Krillin had caught. Tien was still out gathering food. Krillin smiled.

"Man, it's been a while since I've got to go out camping like this. What with Maron and Eighteen, I hardly ever have a free moment to myself."

"Yeah, baseball has got me pretty booked too. I'm always practicing and making appearances."

Krillin snorted. "Maybe you should use at least a little of that time to work on your training."

Yamcha feigned anger. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, being human has it's limitations and all, but at least I fought Kid Buu."

"Yeah, and you got tossed around!"

"Well, so did Vegeta and Gohan! Hell, even Goku in his third super sayian form couldn't do anything! At least I wasn't hiding behind King Kai!"

Yamcha grimaced as he thought back to when Buu's true form attacked the Grand Kai's planet. Krillin was the strongest fighter on the planet at the time, so he took it upon himself to stall for time. Yamcha had been too scared to do anything other than duck for cover. Krillin would never let him live it down.

"Look, I panicked, okay? What do you want from me?"

Krillin grinned. "Man, it's easy to get you riled up! I'm just messing with you!"

The fish had been on the fire for a while now, and the smell finally got Krillin's attention. "Wow! That smell brings me back! I haven't smelt fish cooking on a fire since back when me and Goku first started training!"

"Ummmmm.... Krillin?"

"Yea, I know, I know. I don't have a nose. I've still learned how to taste the air through my mouth. It's a good thing I didn't know that while I was fighting at that martial arts tournament. Otherwise that big oaf Bacterian would have beaten me!"

Yamcha looked glum. "Yeah, then you could have joined the 'first round knockout losers club' with me."

* * *

_Here I am. I've worked so hard to get here...._

Yamcha stood proud, confidant, but also quite a bit nervous. He had no idea that Goku would be in this tournament when he had signed up. While it was a nice surprise, it was also a little disheartening. _Goku could keep up with me a year ago.... Just imagine how much stronger he is now! I wonder if my training will be enough..._

The first round pit Yamcha up against the mysterious 'Jackie Chun'. The man didn't appear to be much, but Yamcha had learned not to take appearances too literally. Anyone had the potential to be a master. Yamcha gulped as he stepped into the ring. Before he got to center stage, he put on the mask of confidence that he always used to fool people. It wouldn't help his match if his opponent knew he was scared. The announcer said a bunch of stuff. Yamcha hadn't paid him much attention. All he could think about was the thought of losing. _I've spent an entire year working towards this. No way! I can't lose now!_

The match began. Yamcha steeled himself for the fight and rushed forward, throwing several weaker punches out to feel his opponent. Chun dodged them all. Yamcha couldn't believe what was happening. _He's so fast! I can't keep up with him!_ He decided that he would risk it all. _If I don't use it now, I won't have a chance to later!_ "Ruga fufu ken!!!"

Yamcha's speed tripled as he shot at his enemy, ki forming in the palms of his hands. However, even his substantial increase amounted to nothing, as Chun continued to effortlessly dodge his thrusts. _There's..... there's nothing I can do..._ Jackie Chun put his hands together, and an incredible glow emanated from his arms. He pulled them back and swatted the air, causing a huge icy wind to slam Yamcha out of bounds. He lay in the dirt, amazed that he had lost to this old man, and too ashamed to show his face. _The match ended without a single hit connecting...A whole year... for this..._

* * *

Yamcha sighed. "You know, I probably should have taken the hint then and just stopped."

Krillin shook his head. "C'mon now Yamcha... we've all felt like that at one point or another."

Yamcha spun around to face Krillin in anger. "Krillin, I've never won a single round in any of the Budakias we've been to! I've never stopped a single villain! I've never defeated anyone!"

"So what? I've never beaten any villains! Neither has Tien!"

"What are you talking about? Krillin, you defeated ALL of the Saibamen single handedly! Just one of them killed me! And Tien managed to hold off Imperfect Cell by himself! Piccolo and Android 16 couldn't do that! What can I say that I've done?"

"Didn't you beat Reccome in the other world?"

"That was a filler in the anime! That didn't happen in real life!!!"

"What?"

"...Nothing. But do you see? I've accomplished nothing."

"That's not true! You sacrificed yourself to protect me from the Saibamen. If it hadn't been for you, it would have been me that had gotten hit with the self destruct attack. And besides, didn't you beat the invisible man at Fortune Teller Baba's tournament?"

Yamcha blushed. "Oh yeah, I did... didn't I? But he didn't even have any real fighting prowess. He only did well because he was invincible."

"Well, regardless, you won, didn't you?"

"I guess so."

A small rock slammed into the fire, sending sparks flying everywhere. Krillin and Yamcha turned, and Yamcha just barely managed to dodge a flying kick that came at him. He landed and glared at the foot's owner, Tien.

"Tien? What's the matter with you? Are you crazy?"

Tien growled. "Are you joking? There should have been no way that you were caught with that attack! Not only did I keep my ki at it's normal level, but I threw a rock as warning! Have you been slacking off in your training that much?!"

Yamcha lowered his head. "What's the point in training anymore?"

Tien flew forward and punched Yamcha in the chest. "The point?! The point?! What would happen if something even worse than Buu attacked? Didn't you learn your lesson from that? Do you plan on relying on aliens to protect you forever? Goku may be our friend, but the fact that we rely on Vegeta and Piccolo to defend our planet is absurd! We must increase our training so that we might actually make a difference in the battles for our home! Do you remember when we mattered?!!!"

Yamcha sat down, verbally as well as physically defeated. "And when was that?"

"When that bastard, Nappa attacked us. Do you remember our struggle?"

"What, you mean when he killed all of us?"

Krillin raised his hand. "Actually, I lived."

Yamcha threw him a dirty look.

Tien shook his head, having calmed down considerably. "If we hadn't opposed Nappa at that point, Goku would have had no planet to return to. Not even Piccolo could do anything against that monster, yet we all fought as hard as we could. And we had made a difference. Had we tried harder... had we not relied solely on Goku, we could have stopped him."

"But what about Vegeta? The results would have been the same. We needed Goku."

"That may be true, but at least we would have had some pride!"

"Now you sound like Vegeta!"

"I may not like Vegeta, but that is one thing he has right. We have no pride! The Sayian children can overcome us when they transform into Super Sayians!"

Yamcha winced. "Actually, Trunks beat me without going super...."

Krillin gave him a wide eyed look. "Seriously? I thought you let him win!"

Yamcha wordlessly hung his head.

Tien stood up suddenly. "Enough is enough. Yamcha, do you have enough money to last you?"

Yamcha looked up, puzzled by the sudden question. "Well, yeah, I guess I'm okay... why?"

"You will begin training anew. We start in three days. I will keep my ki signature high so you can find me. Meet me at that time. You too, Krillin."

With that, the camping trip was cut short as the three flew off into the air, heading their separate ways to prepare for their new training.

* * *

AN- Well, there ya go, sorry it's been a little while. Time is a bastard. And sorry, but I've changed my mind. There will be an adventure for the humans. Sue me, I think it will be cool. We'll see how it goes. I'll update again as soon as possible, and thanks for all the reviews!

Oh yeah, and here are the lyrics for 'angels'

Angel...angel...angel....

Angel...angel..angel...

Buried in time and distant memories,

That's right, we were angels.

From high in the sky, we scattered the seeds of love

We wanted to rid the world of sadness

Say, look at that blue sky

As you stare into it, doesn't your courage swell up inside?

Even now?

To my friends, we may have lost the wings from our backs, but still

Theres some mysterious power that remains with us

To my friends, let's embrace the light and dare to dream

Look! I can see the rainbow in your eyes

Angel...angel...angel....

If you get over the obvious differences in the language, it's really quite nice, and I think it describes the human characters perfectly. Or maybe not. Who knows? The point is, I wrote it here, so that means I'm right. Good day.


	4. Feelings of resentment

AN- Well, the humans will be renewing their training. Just as a reference point, I'm going to post the base power levels of every character, just so it is understood how I gauge their ability. If you don't approve of the numbers, tough. This is what I'm going off of. Keep in mind, this is at the end of the Buu saga, and before the humans commence their training.

Goku-15,000,000 Vegeta-15,000,000 Mystic Gohan-74,500,000

SS Goku-35,000,000 SS Vegeta-35,000,000 Goten-2,000,000

SS2 Goku-60,000,000 SS2 Vegeta- 60,000,000 Trunks- 3,000,000

SS3 Goku-85,000,000 SS Goten- 8,000,000

SS Trunks- 9,000,000

Piccolo(w/Kami)-25,000,000

Tien-5,000,000

Krillin-5,000,000

Yamcha-2,000,000 (Sorry, but baseball does not build your power level.)

Chaozu-750,000

Kid Buu-95,000,000

Gotenks-20,000,000 Vegito-70,000,000

SS Gotenks-50,000,000 SS Vegito-90,000,000

SS 3 Gotenks-70,000,000

* * *

"Tien, are you alright? I felt your anger from a mile away. What happened?"

"Oh nothing, Chaozu. I got into an argument with Yamcha, that's all."

Tien had flown home to his house in the mountains, 50 miles north of north city. Chaozu always complained, but Tien would always reply that the cold made them stronger. Now, as the small telepath had stated, Tien had flown home in a rage, angry about Yamcha, angry about the aliens, and most of all, angry at his impotence. Chaozu gave him a concerned look.

"Are you guys not talking to each other?"

Tien finally dropped his angry face and let a small smile crack, something that only happened in front of Chaozu, and something that almost always had something to do with training.

"Krillin and Yamcha will be staying with us for a while."

Chaozu gave him a puzzled look.

"We are redoubling our training. They will arrive in three days. If they show up earlier, I will be around back."

And with that, Tien walked outside.

_I was the world's strongest! What happened?_ Wham. The mountain shook. _I was Goku's equal… If not better! What went wrong? _Wham. The mountain shook. _WHY AM I NOTHING?!!!!!!!!!_ Wham! Snow and rocks slid down the mountain in an avalanche. Tien pulled his hand out of the side of the mountain, which he had been using for punching practice. He dropped to the ground, and angrily thought of the first time he had ever truly felt helpless.

* * *

"Piccolo!!!! Come down here!" Tien looked up at the evil king who had decided to take over the world. Obliging the young warrior, King Piccolo slowly floated down to where Tien was standing, in front of his castle. Once there had been many people conducting business there, and the former king's security force. Now there was no one save the head of the demons, and the three eyed warrior.

"Your reign ends here, Piccolo! I've come to finish you off!"

The green demon laughed as if he had heard the funniest joke of his life. "You martial artists are all the same. You throw around bravado when you arrive, and when you leave, well…. You don't do much when you leave. Most people can't when they are dead!"

_Maybe… but I have something up my sleeve that will finish you for good._ Before Tien could react, however, Piccolo began building up energy. Tien dropped into a defensive stance, but the King merely laughed. "Oh, I'm not going to attack you. I won't waste my time. However, perhaps you would enjoy playing with a friend of mine…." The energy suddenly skyrocketed, and an egg shot out of Piccolo's mouth. The egg instantly hatched, and a large monster like creature unfolded himself.

The Demon King smiled. "Drum, awaken! I have a playmate for you!"

The creature named Drum stood up and cracked his neck, and silently nodded.

Tien growled as he prepared himself for battle. _He sends underlings after me? I'll show him!_

But before Tien could do anything, Drum dashed forward with more speed than he had ever seen before. Tien tried to block, but the monster's punch put him into the ground. _Not only is his speed incredible, but so is his strength! Imagine what Piccolo is like!_

Before long, Drum had Tien on the ground, and was preparing to finish him off. Tien braced himself for the blow, but it never came. He looked up, and saw Goku facing down the monster. Before he knew what had happened, Drum's head exploded as he feel to the ground. Goku landed softly and turned to Piccolo. Tien couldn't hear what was being said, but one thought kept flying through his mind. _Goku defeated that monster in one attack! I couldn't even touch him!...._

* * *

Tien snapped back out of his thoughts. Anger began welling up inside him again. After that point, he never was able to hold his own against Goku again. He simply sat back and watched as he grew stronger and stronger with each new opponent he faced. The gap between Goku and his friends simply grew larger and larger. Now, they didn't even matter anymore. _Well, that's going to change…_

Somewhere on the other side of the planet, someone else was lamenting his own impotence. Android 17 sat in a small log cabin, bored as usual. Ever since Cell had been defeated, he had lost his sister to that ridiculous little monk. Not only that, but he couldn't steal or cause havoc anymore. Vegeta had made it clear that first chance he had, he was going to destroy him. So now 17 had to stay on his best behavior, and avoid provoking the Sayian. The fact that he had to obey the monkey drove 17 to madness. He was an android! He was superior to that ridiculous ape! There was no reason he should have to be afraid of him! Perhaps it was time he did something about it…..

AN- Sorry this took so long, Ive been working on like 4 different fics, plus school and work, so it's been kinda rough. I promise chapters will be coming out faster now, and they will be a little more action oriented soon. Expect an update within a week. As always, be sure to let me know what you think!


End file.
